The novel IR devices and fabrication processes to be described are related to the types of IR detector arrays recorded in (1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,532, Hopper, March 1978; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,278, Hanson, May 1988; (3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,681, Hanson, December 1988; (4) "LOW-COST UNCOOLED FOCAL PLANE ARRAY TECHNOLOGY", by Hanson, Beratan, Owen and Sweetser; presented Aug. 17, 1993 at the IRIS Detector Specialty Review; (5) cross-referenced patent application Ser. No. 08/223,087, filed Apr. 4, 1994, (6) cross-referenced patent application Ser. No. 08/223,088, filed Apr. 4, 1994, and (7) cross-referenced patent application Ser. No. 08/223,073, filed Apr. 4, 1994.
The physical requirements of uncooled arrays and a description of fabrication processes are covered in some detail in the above references. A line scanner may contain from several hundred to a few thousand and an area imager several thousand to tens of thousand individual picture elements (pixels.) Each of these pixels consists of a capacitor that has a heat (IR intensity) sensitive dielectric such as barium titanate (BST.) The electronic connections to these capacitors are greatly simplified if one of the capacitor terminals is made common to all. Previously described in the references are methods to attach hundreds to tens of thousands of electrical connections between the other isolated terminals of the pixel capacitors and the electronic sensing circuitry housed on an external integrated circuit (IC.) In addition, the pixel capacitors must be thermally isolated from each other while having one terminal connected to all the other common terminals.
The common connection to one side of the pixel capacitors consists of a front side thin film referred to as the optical coating. This may be a composite of a plurality of thin films having the desired physical properties, such as IR transparency, electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, etc. The thicker heat sensitive dielectric substrate in this case can be barium-strontium-titanate (BST) which is a ceramic like material.